Typically, an electrical box is used to support and contain electrical devices and wiring in a centralized space. The electrical box protects the wiring and electrical devices contained therein from extrinsic conditions such rain, snow, and fire, for example. A cover plate can be provided to further protect the wiring and electrical devices and militate against accidental contact with the wiring and devices. The electrical box is typically connected to a joist, a stud, or another structural component of a building.
Prior art electrical boxes include mounting systems with fastening devices that facilitate a connection to mounting structures. However, if a repositioning of the electrical box is desired, the fastening devices must be completely removed from the mounting structure. The electrical box is then repositioned and the fastening devices re-fastened to the mounting structure. This typically requires the formation of additional apertures in the mounting structure. Further, the repositioning process can be time consuming.
It would be desirable to produce an electrical box assembly including a mounting system which facilitates a repositioning of the electrical box, wherein an ease of repositioning the electrical box is maximized.